


Be my savior

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: After surviving Isla Sorna Sebastian is a bit messed up, so he attends a therapy group. Having survived Jurassic Park Walter is also there and the two help each other get betterWhile facing many challenges and opsticlas .Idk(Also suicide warning sebby is not a happy boi)





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was still regretting this decision , as much as he needed this he still never wants to open up about what happened or even talk about it. He’s only Spoke once or twice but just briefly and even then he wouldn’t give much. He physically can’t open up about what had happened. It hurts him deeply and scars him. He knows if he were to talk about it he would break down. He’s on the verge of it hell he almost can’t do this anymore...he’s thought about killing himself a few times but he can’t bring himself to do it. To much of a coward he thinks to himself 

He snaps his attention back when he hears a few people start speaking loudly. He gets a little ticked but pays no mind.’why do I even still come to this thing...It’s not like it helps , I can solve my own problems....screw This I’m gonna go...” He dismisses himself grabbing his jacket before getting up to leave.’Maybe next time, I’ll speak...I just can’t...”  
when he exits his eye catches someone. He looks a little closer and recognizes the guy. If he remembers right. His name is Walter, the guy had been at the first park and had witnessed many things. The guy was a wreck in his opinion. Just based on how he’d seen him act and talk...always outgoing and overly friendly but there was something more too it. He’d listen to a few of his stories...The guy doesn’t really go into detail a lot and only seems to talk about the good times. One time when someone tried to get him to speak of the incident he would just lock up and bolted from a session one time but came back a while later. Looking pitiful and drained. He remembers an incident were the guy started having a panic attack. He doesn’t know why it was just random ,He has a hunch but he’s not positive on it...He’s had maybe one interaction with him and that was him telling the guy off for being in his space and trying to talk with him...He felt bad when the guy bolted away from him , looking terrified. He didn’t really care at the time because of his own problems.

He bit his lip slightly as he saw the guy, he was turned away from him but he could tell he was shaking, arms wrapped around him tightly. He watched as the guy started leaning against the wall sliding down it to finally sit and bury his head into his knees. He could here him sniffling a little bit. His eyebrows furrowed and he debated going over there. He’s not great at comforting people or even talking with them. Never has been...

He decides to approach him. He walks over slowly as he gets closer he can hear him sobbing quietly and mumbling to himself he wasn’t too sure what the poor guy was saying.  
He stands there a moment unsure of what to do before before dropping down to his knee trying to be less intimidating.”Hey...” He speaks softly but that doesn’t stop the man from flinching.  
He looks up at him through teary eyes which eats at him a little seeing the pain in his eyes.  
He tries to soften his face and come off as friendly.”What’s wrong?” He asks .

Walter sniffles wiping his eyes still shedding a few tears.”Uh-uh I just-c-couldn’t be in there anymore a-and and-and....” He starts crying really badly this time...”It’s all my fault...I couldn’t...I’ll never...Why?” He starts randomly babbling burying his head into his arms as he sobs. Sebastian reacts by getting next to him and hesitantly puts an arm around him trying too comfort him. Walter shifts to look at him tears falling down his face and amazed look before burying his face into his chest and hugging him close. Sebastian flinched but said nothing and just held onto Walter letting him work through it while comforting him.

After a while Walter seemed to be calming down. He let out a few shuddering breaths before looking up at Sebastian timidly. His eyes were red and puffy tear streaks on his face and over all looking pitiful. Sebastian gave a small friendly smile and helped him by wiping away a few stray tears.”Are you going to be ok?” He asks softly.

Walter nods a little a bit unsure.”Yes...” He says in a quiet horsed voice and he hesitantly lets go of him backing away slightly ,looking down.”Are you sure?” Walter only nods again.”I’m sorry you had too deal with me like...that. I was having a...” He gulps.”Panic attack... I get them really easily” Sebastian nods a little.”What brought it on?” Walter looks away with a downcast look.”It’s happened because-because...be-be...” his face twist into a distraught look and he begins tearing up. Sebastian’s eyes widened and he engulfed the poor man into a hug. Walter buries his face in his shoulder clinging onto him tightly and was basically in his lap now.

Sebastian runs a hand through his hair. In a soothing way he stroking it softly.”it’s ok you don’t have too go into detail...How about we talk about something else?” He suggests.  
Walter nods still keeping his face buried.  
Sebastian thinks for a moment his face contorted as he thinks of something to talk about.”Umm do...you have any pets?” He nods shakily. Before looking up at him slightly.”I’ve g-got a cat...” he answers. Sebastian smiles slightly he actually hates cats but at least he’s got him talking.”That’s nice...what are they like?” Walter smiles softly.”Really Sweet and affectionate...she always helps me feel happy when I-I start thinking about the...” He trails off trying to speak. Sebastian pats his back and slides it up and down.”Park...” He gets out before leaning back against him.

Sebastian nods again. Walter looks up at him.”Do you have any?” He asks curiously  
Sebastian shakes his head.”Umm No...I never had the time or recourses to ever have one...”  
Walter frowns slightly , but nods.”Oh-well have you ever wanted one?” Sebastian smiles a little bit.”Yeah...I always wanted to have a dog but...I never had the time...” he answers.

Walter smiles weakly.”That’s nice...what kind of dog?” Sebastian thinks about it.”German shepherd...” Walter chuckles.”That seems very fitting...” Sebastian smiles softly.”What can I say. They’re very cool just like me.” He tries too joke. Walter giggles a little bit before sighing a little bit. He seems to think about something before shaking his head. Trying too push his thoughts away. He leans slightly against Sebastian.”Thank you for helping to calm me down...”

“It’s nothing...I’m glad I was able too help you...” He says smiling.  
Walter smiles happily at him before he sighs quietly and rests his head against his shoulder. Sebastian doesn’t really know what to do next so they just sit there together. Walter sitting in his lap resting against him , while Sebastian holds him close.

After a while a door opens and that means the session has ended and it’s time they get more. Sebastian looks down at Walter about to say something before he notices that he’s fast asleep. Which surprised him greatly he nudges him a little. Which causes him to yawn before nuzzling into his shoulder. Sebastian blushes before speaking.”Hey ughh...Walter I think it’s time we get going...” Walter tenses up slightly and he opens his eyes looking up at him sadly.”Oh...yeah...” He reluctantly lets go of him and stands up. Sebastian stretches a little bit as he stands. 

Walter keep his eyes on him a small blush forming. Sebastian and him lock eyes for a long time not saying anything.”Well...I guess we’ll see each other next week?” He asks  
Walter smiles happily nodding before surprising him with a hug.

Sebastian smiles awkwardly before hugging him back. Eventually Walter lets go and after a few more words they eventually part ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian just comforts Walter as best he can. <3

Walter shifts a little bit in place as he stood outside the waiting area. He was looking around for Sebastian ,but he hadn’t showed up yet. Which made him very anxious and worried that he wasn’t going to come today. After what happened last week all he could think about was him. Holding him close, petting his hair and just talking to him. He desperately hopes he comes today because he doesn’t know if he could even wait another week before seeing him.

He starts shaking a little bit breathing heavily.”No not now...” He says in a whisper.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder which made him flinch,before turning around to lock eyes with Sebastian. His eyes visibly light up and he smiles happily, before Sebastian can get a word out Walter hugs him happily.”It’s so nice to see you again! I almost thought you weren’t going to come...” He says the last part sadly his fingers instinctively gripping onto him. Sebastian smiles awkwardly.”Well at first I was going to ditch today because I didn’t want to deal with this today, actually was on my way to a bar...to drown away whatever feelings I have left...” He says in a hushed tone

Walter looks up at him in surprise and a little sadness.”Oh...well what changed your mind...?”  
Sebastian blushes a bit.”Well I remembered that I had promised to meet you today so I decided to come anyway and put up with “Talking about my feelings instead of drinking them down.”   
Walter looks at him in surprise. He dose get a bit of a blush but feels bad for Sebastian.”Oh...well I’m happy you came here instead.” He says with a small smile. Sebastian shrugs.”Well I guess I am too anyways I think the session is about to begin so I think we best move along.” He says and Walter nods he doesn’t let go of Sebastian which confuses him but he doesn’t particularly mind so he’ll allow it.  
They walk in side by side Walter clinging onto his side happily. The two take their seats and sit next to each other. Walter scoots his chair a little closer to him. Which Sebastian doesn’t particularly mind. He had a few people looking at him weirdly, In the past he’s chewed people out for getting into his space , but he pays no mind to them just focus on getting in and out of this.

The session begins normally a formal greeting before a presentation and then. People talking about their problems. A person recounts their experience in San Diego and how they had witnessed their friend being eaten by the Rex. They were shaking but kept clam...He glances over to Walter who had a distraught look starting to from and he starts notices the distraught look and him starting to let out a few tears. The instructor notices him and asks him is something wrong. Walter noticeably tenses up. He sniffles and starts to feel a bit confined.  
“It’s just...” He looks down.”I had a very-very good friend on the island and they were-were....”He gets a blank look before taking a shaky breath.”killed by a Rex...and I remember see-ing what was left of him...when me and R-“ his eyes widened and he lets out a few more tears before bolting out.

Everyone sits in silence for a moment and the instructor sighs...Sebastian was stunned at how quickly Walter turned like that. He shook his head before bolting after him. He comes outside to see Walter in the same place as last time sobbing uncontrollably. Sebastian quickly settles himself next to him.”Walt-“ he can’t finish his statement before Walter has thrown his arms around him already having his face buried in his chest.”It’s all my fault They’d died, it’s my f-fault he’s gone if only I would’ve done a better job...” He starts saying. Sebastian is feeling utterly hopeless not knowing what to say. He gently wraps his arms around him already petting his hair softly.”Whatever happened was not your fault...by no means...I mean I have no clue what happened, but I’m positive anything that happened was not your fault.”

“But-But it is! He shouldn’t have even been with them! I was the one that was supposed to! But I really just wanted to stay back and-and”   
He starts sobbing even louder and Sebastian at this point didn’t know what to do. He tried soothing him but his efforts were in vain. He sighs but then gets an idea he really doesn’t like doing this, but it did help his brother one time clam down. He feels a sting as he remembers him but shakes his head , and starts humming his favorite song after a while Walter actually starts to clam down. He sniffles leaning against Sebastian listing to him as he hums eventually he starts singing and his eyelids droop a little bit and a small smile forms.

After a while Sebastian stops and looks down in amazement at Walter not expecting him too fall asleep. He was cuddled into his lap his face buried into his chest happily and holding his hand close to him. Sebastian sighs but smiles he runs his fingers through his hair gently. Which makes him make these cute little sounds once in a while. He also cleans his face up a bit wiping a few tears away. He shifts a little getting comfortable realizing he’s probably gonna be there a while. He would wake him up but damn did Walter look tired earlier. He had bags under his eyes and really just seemed both physically and emotionally drained.

After about an hour in one were he kept getting wired looks and being bored eventually the man woke up. He opened his eyes slightly and stretched a little bit. Sebastian smiles slightly as he asks in a soft tone what happened?”  
“You fell asleep...after having a little freak out...” “Oh...” He looks down ashamed.”Hey it’s alright it happens to the best of us.” He says patting his back gently. Walter sighs.”I’m sorry you have to put up with me...”   
“Hay it’s nothing, I honestly don’t mind...Besides you need it.” He runs his back Walter leans against him with a tiny smile and the two stay like that until the session ends and everyone starts leaving. Walter frowns sadly as he realized they would have to part ways soon.

Sebastian noticed his downcast expression.  
“What’s wrong...?” Walter looks down in sadness.”It’s just...I won’t see you again till next week and-and.” He almost starts crying before Sebastian gives him a big hug.”How about we exchange phone numbers and then meet up sometime this week? I’m basically free...”

Walter gets the happiest look before hugging him tightly.”Yes! Yes! Yes!” He cries out happily.  
Sebastian laughs and hugs him back before standing up and helping him.

After exchanging numbers and planning to meet up on Saturday the two part ways.


	3. Chapter 4

Sebastian was sitting at a table Waiting for Walter to show. Sketching a new piece he was working on. He looked it over and smiled slightly. It came out fairly decent he thought. Ever since Sorna he’s taken up art as a little hobby it helps ease his stress. Eventually he looked closer at the piece and frowns and he can feel himself tearing up. He usually sketches out whatever he’s thinking about. It was pretty accurate too that night. He’d sketched himself sitting at a bar smiling with his arm wrapped around Dieter. He starts shaking and buries his head in his arms.

“I’m not gonna cry... I’m not gonna cry... I’m not FUCKING crying...” He tells himself. He feels a tap on his shoulder and bolts up to face Walter. He was standing there looking at him in concern.”Are you ok?” He asks quietly. Sebastian pulls himself together before sitting up straighter he quickly hides his drawings.”Yes just tired...”He lies. Walter nods before sitting by him. Rather closely they sit in silence for a while before Sebastian breaks it.”So Umm do you work?” Walter shakes his head sighing.”I haven’t been able too get job...I’ve tried but...I just can’t handle the stress although if I did get one I’d want to be a teacher. I really love kids and would love to teach... I babysit my friends daughter Sometimes and I love it she’s so sweet and kind...I wish...I had kids...” he says sadly. Sebastian pats his back. “Maybe one day you’ll be able to have some...” Walter only nods before sighing.”Anyways do you do anything?”

Sebastian nods.”I have a small job at this one store...Not what I really want to do but it keeps me busy...It’s a little art store.” Sebastian laughs.”To think after all these fucking years. I Sebastian would be working a low risk job...I almost miss the good old days.” Walter tilts his head.”What do you mean?” Sebastian smiles a little.”Well I was mercenary before...I did a lot of fucked shit before I ever went to Sorna.”Like what?” He asks curious. Sebastian frowns his expression turning serious.”I think it’s best if you don’t know...I’m afraid you’d wouldn’t like most of my stories...” Walter looks at him kinda disappointed but nods.”Oh...” Sebastian frowns.”It’s not anything personal it’s just you would probably hate me...If I told you.” Walter looks up at him. “ I wouldn’t hate you, not at all...” Sebastian smiles slightly but doesn’t say  
Anything.

Sebastian glances at his watch.”Seems its lunch time.” He gathers his things neatly.”Would you like to go have lunch with me?” He asks smiling slightly. Walter nods happily although was slightly disappointed of the subject change he really did want to know more about him.”  
They walk side be side as they walk to a little place Sebastian has been to before multiple times. At one point Walter doesn’t know why but he starts becoming anxious looking around and shaking. Sebastian notices this and places an arm around him holding him close. Walter starts to relax and happily melts into his side.

“What was wrong?” Sebastian asks in a hushed tone.”Oh...well I started getting...It’s because of all the people and it’s just...I can’t function out in the open...I always panic...I don’t understand why I have too be like this...” He says in a distraught tone. Sebastian frowns a little.”You had a traumatizing thing happen to you...It’s going to be expected but you actually handle yourself well.”   
“No I don’t I’m a complete wreck! I don’t understand why you even put up with me....”

“I don’t put up with you...I want to help you....I know when we first met things got off on the wrong foot...but now I want too help you...because in some way you’ve been helping me...I don’t know what it is about you. That just makes me want too make sure you’re ok...and are happy...” Walters eyes light up and he smiles.”You really....?”

Sebastian nods. Walter hugs him happily burying his head into his shoulder.”Im so happy.” Sebastian blushes not having expected that considering they were in public but he didn’t really care and just hugged the poor guy back smiling happily , after a while the two part and just continue on. Walter got a little bold and held onto Sebastian’s hand.

Eventually the two make it and are seated. Walter looks a little conflicted as they sit across from each other , but says nothing and looks over the menu before smiling happily.  
“See something you like?” Walter nods.”I really love shepherds pie...It’s my favorite although I don’t get to have it often...” Sebastian nods smiling before looking over his menu before closing it he always gets the same thing. Eventually someone came over and they placed their orders . Walter ordering the shepherds pie with some chips and a water. Sebastian orders his usual just a hamburger and fries with a coke. After the server leaves they sit in silence for a while in silence, Walter fidgeting slightly as he looks around likes he’s trying too see what’s around. He was mostly a little stressed with a all the talking. Eventually Sebastian sighs before getting up. Walter eyes widened but he relaxes as Sebastian sits next to him. Walter smiles happily and he slightly leans against him.

Sebastian smiles and after a while speaks.”So do you have any hobbies?” Walter nods smiling.”I take care of a few plants around the house. I love taking care of them and how they look. Although sometimes I accidentally prick myself on my cacti mostly because I...” He laughs.”Well sometimes I pet it, which you can do as long as you don’t do it wrong.” Sebastian laughs.”I...I’ve never heard of someone doing that...” Walter shrugs smiling awkwardly.  
“Do you have anything you like to do?”

Sebastian nods and brings out his sketchbook.  
“I make art...” He opens it and passes it too him. Since he feels comfortable with showing him. Walter looks it over and gets a surprise look.”You’re really good at this...” Sebastian shrugs.”Thanks I guess but i don’t think so they’re not that good...” Walter looks at him shocked.”They really are! They look so realistic and well drawn...” Sebastian blushes slightly.”If you say so...” Walter continues to look through it. For a long time until eventually the food arrives. Walter hands it back to him and Sebastian puts it up before they start digging in. Walter makes happy noises as he eats. Sebastian side eyes him blushing. 

Eventually Walter realized what he was doing and he flushes.”Oh sorry...I-I” he babbles.  
Sebastian pats his back.”It’s fine.” He laughs “ it was just surprising.” Walter laughs awkwardly before going back to eating.


	4. Chapter 5

After they were done Walter was leaning against Sebastian and they were happily chatting. Walter talking fondly of his cat and plants. He was on his favorite story on how he had named apple.”And you should have seen her! Just covered in apple pie filling and just happily munching it. She was sooo cute!” He says giggling.

Sebastian only smiles and chuckles not at the story but most him.”sounds like quite the trouble maker...” Walter laughs “she sure is!”  
He states before sighing happily , before he blushes softly thinking hard about something.  
Sebastian notes the sudden change.”What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing, nothing I was just thinking maybe...If you wanted you could...Maybe come over to my apartment?” He asks looking at his lap not making eye contact.”Not for anything weird of course....I just... want to talk with you in a setting I find more soothing...I like going out but...I just don’t feel comfortable...” He admits.

Sebastian thinks it over before shrugging.”I wouldn’t mind I guess...I understand though. I was originally going to take you a few more places but would you rather just want to spend the rest of the day at your place. We can pick up a movie or two and a few snacks.” He says with a smile.

Walter nods happily a huge smile on his face.”I’d love to...That sounds good...but umm I can’t watch any horror or action movies or else I’ll...” He looks down. Sebastian tilts his head up. So he can face him.”Look it’s fine...I don’t mind I understand we’ll just watch a comedy or like some stupid kids movie. I like those better anyways.” He kinda lies he prefers Action but at least he can watch a comedy. He just hopes whatever Walter picks is entertaining.

Walter blushes but smiles.”Thank you...”  
“It’s nothing...” Sebastian comments.  
Eventually after a while the server comes back and Sebastian pays for the meal. Walter looks at him.”I could’ve paid...” Sebastian merely looks at him.”Well I invited you out. It’s only fair if I pay...” Walter sighs Sebastian rolls his eyes before throwing an arm around him.”Well come on let’s get going.” Walter nods getting up and they walk out heading towards the rental store. When they get in they separate to pic something out Sebastian goes over to an area and starts browsing.

After a while he finds an interesting movie. The cover has a picture of two dogs. It looks animated He contemplates it ,Checking it over before shrugging. He walks over to Walter and finds him in the kids section picking up a movie with cats on it smiling happily. Once done he stops and sees Sebastian and begins walking over towards him sit accidentally bumps into someone. He apologizes before moving on but the person stops him. Walter a little confused talks to him but starts getting a little annoyed at and looking rather offended. Then trying to leave before the person puts a hand on his wrist stoping him. He starts panicking struggling wildly shouting.”No!”

This is when Sebastian steps in angrily and approaches with a menacing posture.”Hey, Fuckhead you best let him go before , I beat your goddamn head in.” The man looks at Sebastian in a challenging way before backing down letting Walter go. Walter rushes too him burying his head into his chest shaking. Sebastian glares At him before, Taking Walter and guiding him away. They pay for the movies and move on. Walter was clinging onto him and had started shedding a few tears but wasn’t sobbing.

Sebastian puts a protective arms around him. Trying to calm him down.”Hey ,It’s ok Walt your gonna be fine. I’ll protect you the best I can.”  
Walter looks up at Sebastian with tearful eyes. Sebastian helps dry his face and eyes. Walter smiles a little bit.”Thank you..." Sebastian only smiles softly before getting serious.”So what was that guy trying to do?”

Walter looks down.”Uhhh He was mad that I bumped into him...but then started coming onto me and I said no and then he grab my wrist. Saying the least I could do was-“ He stops but Sebastian understands and gets an furious expression.”I should’ve beaten him up...”  
“No! It’s fine!”  
“No it’s not , I cannot tolerate people like the I fucking swear if I see him again I’m gonna fuck him up!”  
Walter frowns.”Seb I don’t want you to get into trouble...”  
“I don’t fucking care! I’m not gonna tolerate someone doing that!” He yells  
“Especially to people I care about...I’d kick anyone’s ass to defend my friends. I’ve done it before when fucking Dieter just had-“

“Dieter....” Sebastian looks down for a moment and for the first time gets deathly calm.  
“Seb...?” Walter says Cautiously  
“Let’s move on...I’m sorry...” He then tries to continue walking.  
“No seb What’s wrong? Tell me...”  
“Nothing is fucking wrong ok? I don’t want to talk about it...about him...” he’s says the last part quietly. Walter wants to press the issue but realizes he shouldn’t.

They both walk in a uncomfortable silence before they reach a little sweet shop. They go in and are lighten up by all the treats. Sebastian gets a little smile and so dose Walter. They each pick a few things out. Walter gets a few chocolates and gummy bears. With a slice of butterscotch pie which he made the most happiest nosies when he got it.

Sebastian got some chips , a slice of cheesecake, and some taffy. After paying for everything they eventually left and were now making their way to Walters place. Sebastian was a little impressed by the little place he had.  
Once making it through the door to Walter’s apartment. Sebastian took a good look around. The living room was nice and well kept it had plants all over looking like a little garden with the walls a pastel pink. He had a nice looking couch with a pink fluffy throw and a few pillows. He could see a nice and clean kitchen with a few child drawings on the frigid.”Nice place.” Sebastian says as Walter shuts the door behind them. 

Walter blushes a little bit before smiling.”Thank you...You can sit down if you like I just have to change real quick.” Sebastian smiles nodding he watches him walk away before going to sit down. He places the snacks and movies down before settling into place. Until something jumps from behind him and onto the couch . He looks and sees a little black and white cat giving him a blank look.”Ummm ok.” He turns away but the fucker still eyes him. It jumps down beside him and he stares at it.

He goes to touch it but it hisses scaring Sebastian.”Oh hell no...” he pulls his hand back and it growls angrily hissing up a storm. It swats at him claws out. Sebastian jumps up and away from the couch.”You little fucker.” He says angrily glaring at her. The cat hunches up before leaping at him grabbing onto his face.”WHAT THE FUCK!” He screams trying to pull it off. It eventually kicks his face jumping off before running away. Sebastian was against the wall in shock.

Walter came running out in nothing but some little shorts. Having a terrified look.”What’s the matter what happened!?” He asks worriedly as he helps Sebastian up looking him over.

“Your little bastard attack me!” Walter looks surprised he almost wouldn’t believe him if it weren’t for the scratch marks.

“What...oh my god I’m so sorry! Why did she attack you she’s usually so sweet”

“Sweet?! that fucker growled at me while I was sitting down giving me looks. Before trying to rip my face off!”

Walter looks down.”I’m so sorry...I didn’t expect her too...” He starts crying putting his hands over his face “I’m so sorry you got hurt...You must hate me now...I didn’t mean for her to hurt you...She’s so friendly all the time!”

Sebastian sighs putting his arms around him.”It’s fine I guess...The fucker didn’t actually hurt me more surprised me. I think maybe she was only trying too...hug me...” he lies

Walter looks up at him.”Are you sure?”  
Sebastian nods.”Yeah she was just excited at meeting someone new...”

Walter wipes away a few tears.”Ok...” He then blushes realizing he still didn’t have a shirt on.”Oh umm.” He gets out of Sebastian’s hold .”I just need too....” Sebastian chuckles while Walter scampers off.

He then hopes the rest of tonight might go better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shit happens

Sebastian has taken to setting the stuff out as well as readying the movie. He picked up the one Walter got , opening the case and putting it in pausing it right away as he waits for Walter. He doesn’t have to wait long he comes out looking a little different then earlier. His hair wasn’t up in its usual ponytail and was hanging down past his ears flowing onto his shoulders. He had on A light pick fluffy shirt and some long light blue pants. He watches as he walks over and sits down next to him. A little closer then one should but he honestly didn’t care. He watched silently as he got comfortable taking the blanket off the couch before throwing it over them.

Eventually they start the movie and watch it in silence. Sometimes taking bites of food or making idle chat. Eventually Sebastian got bored. He was leaning against the sofa his eyes dropping slightly. The movie was just about cats and he really didn’t enjoy it but Walter was he was happily laughing at everything in it and singing along to “Everyone wants to be a cat” which Sebastian found adorable but annoying. He eventually passed out for the rest of the movie. Waking up when he felt something move by his side.

 

He peeks an eye open to see Walter cuddling into his side. Happily humming as he watches the ending. Sebastian only smiles slightly and doesn’t think to much about it before throwing a arm around him. Which startles him before settling again happily. Eventually the credits roll and Sebastian gets up to stretch popping his back loudly. Walter watches him silently as he does he blushes before looking away burying his face into the blanket.

Sebastian checks his watch humming.”I think I can stay for the last one and then I’m gonna have to go unfortunately.” He says sighing. Walter gives a small but sad smile nodding.”Yeah it’s getting late, I understand...”  
Sebastian haft smiles.”At least we can watch one more...I will say I’ve been having fun...even if I was asleep through haft of it.”

Walter laughs a little as Sebastian puts in his movie Before quickly settling down next to him under the blanket. The movie starts of normal just two friendly looking dogs about to go on a adventure or some shit as the movie progresses it starts to become dark nothing bad really happens but the pace and tone shifts and Walter for some reason was on edge a little bit , but thought it was something else and continued to cuddle into Sebastian side.

Eventually at the haft waypoint Sebastian has too go. So he turns to Walter asking if he can use the bathroom. Walter nods.”Of course you can it’s just down the hall on your left.” He says with a smile.”Thanks...” He then gets up and walks down the hall looking around.Seeing pictures placed up he glances at a few.  
Seeing a man with a small child and Walter was with them smiling happily as the child had made a flower crown. He smiles finding it cute.

He eventually walks into the bathroom it was neat looking with a pink shower curtain and pastel walls. He was about to go when he had heard a slight growl.”Fuck...” he whispers He looks at the bathtub in slight agitation he couldn’t see behind it...but he knew the fucker was waiting. He had to go so maybe if he didn’t move the fucking curtain it may not attack. He tries but as he’s in the middle of business a little head pops out to look him dead in the eyes.

He glares but rolls his eyes. It hisses and he decides it’s time to bail he washes his hands before leaving shutting the door angrily. Eventually he makes his way back to the living room ready to go back to watching the movie.  
When he entered something felt extremely off.  
He looked over towards the tv and his eyes widened. Now he didn’t really care about gore or anything else but considering he was with Walter he was scared. On the tv the two friendly dogs had attack and brutally killed someone and eating their flesh.

Walter was in a far away corner rocking back and forth slightly tears streaming down his face and clutching the blanket closely too him. Sebastian quickly turns off the tv before rushing over to Walter and putting his arms around him.”Walter are you ok?”  
Walter just stares blankly ahead terrified and mumbling incoherent ramblings.”Come on Walter snap out of it!” He says desperately.  
Walter only stays silent still not fully aware and still crying. Sebastian picks him up. He just goes limp still tightly clutching onto the blanket like it’s a life line. He brings him too his room so he can lay on his bed. He watches as he curls in on himself. And starts whispering louder.”Please...No Please...You can’t be dead... No...You...No...Please...Don’t go...You’ll...”  
And it continues but more incoherent.

Sebastian paces the floor trying to come up with and idea to clam him. He then hears a slight meow and remembers that little bastard he almost ignored it until he got an idea. He sighs before going over to the door and opened it. The cat bolts out hissing at him before jumping up with Walter. He whimpers and buried his head into the blanket. The cat meows sadly and begins trying to comfort him by rubbing up against him and licking his hair before jumping on top of him laying down. It seemed to clam him a little bit but he was still shaking.

Sebastian went over even if the cat hated him.  
He wasn’t going to let this guy suffer alone it’s his fucking fault this happened.” He shakes his head and then climbed into bed with him. The cat looked at him in hatred , but did nothing more or less concerned with her owner who was acting wired. He still had his face buried and was shaking crying slightly. Sebastian moves closer to him taking a hand and stroking it gently. He knows he can’t do anything until he becomes more coherent so he’ll just be right by his side for support holding onto his hand firmly not letting go and running a hand through his messy hair.

Eventually after a while Walter becomes more aware and he sniffles still shaking and crying but he sits up slowly accidentally making his cat fall who was asleep. He eventually notices Sebastian who was still holding onto his hand with a tired look but he had a small smile when he saw him becoming slightly better. He puts an arm around him and Walter buries his face into his chest.”Are you ok?” Sebastian asks Walter nods slightly and sniffles.”I think so...What happened?” He asks in a soft tone. Sebastian looks down at him sadly. “You remember the movie yes?” Walter looks slightly confused thinking about it.

“I just blacked out...all I remember was...” He goes silent , He gulps “I was having flashbacks from my time on the island...specifically all the...” His eyes tear up.”Walter you don’t have to tell me...I see it’s clearly effecting you...I’m so sorry I caused this...” Walter looks up at him and shakes his head.”It’s not your fault...It just happens...”  
“No it is if I wouldn’t have picked it out you wouldn’t have broke down... I should’ve been more careful...”

Walter looks at him sadly.”Seb...It was an accident, I need you to understand that...I’m not holding it against you...” Sebastian looks away with a blank look.”No...I caused this...I can’t do anything right...I don’t deserve you as a friend...” He gets up letting go of his hand. Walter slightly panics.”Sebastian No!” He grabs him by the wrist stopping him.”I don’t care what you think! You can’t say that you’ve helped me so much! You’ve comfort me in my time of distress, Spent time with me!, even helped me from that person!” He looks down.”I’ll admit it..Even giving me the affection I’ve been craving...Ever since they’ve died and left me...even though I have some problems. You still put up with me...I honestly don’t want to loose you!”

Sebastian looks at him quietly for a long time before. Yanking his hands away leaving Walter with a broken hearted look.”It doesn’t matter... eventually something worse will happen and then I’ll loose you...one way or the other...I thinks it’s best if we don’t see each other anymore...”

Walter was crying now.”No! Please don’t do this!” Sebastian tears up looking away as not to show what he’s feeling. He doesn’t pay it any attention and starts walking out hearing Walter’s pleas. He gathers his things with a heavy sigh. He hears soft steps behind him and turns to see Walter. He looked a mess hair frazzled eyes puffy and was clutching his cat close as a source of comfort.”Please don’t go...” Sebastian almost gives in , before he straightens up not saying another word before leaving. The door shutting behind him softly it’s better this way. He can’t afford him getting hurt because of him.

Sebastian knows what he’s doing. Trying too cover himself. Trying to stop from getting attached but it’s too late. Why did he have to go and get attached. He likes the guy and dose want to spend time with him but he’s got to face the facts. He’s going to hurt everyone and everything in his life and lose it one way or the other. He knows it’s for the best...After all dise he really deserve anyone? He couldn’t even save his best friend someone who’d been with him for a long time someone who he...

And that’s when it hits him and it hit him hard all the bottled up emotions finally breaking. He was barely five feet away when he fell to his knees his eyes tearing up its been forever since he actually thought about him. Yes a few little thoughts here and there but this is the first time he’s actually ever thought about how he felt...He remembers finding him and the most fucked thing about it. The fucker had still been alive , just fucking barley alive but they couldn’t save him the damage had been done...

He remembers when he saw him those bastards had run off when they saw us coming. When he saw the state of Dieter. He broke down. He was haft eaten in places all flesh from his hand gone exposing bone. One of his eyes pecked out. His stomach ripped open exposing many haft eaten organs. That’s not the worse bit fucker looked right at him and gave him a weak smile just barley holding up a hand...”S..seb...” he’d been there in his last painful moments crying hysterically. He was a wreck and ajay and Roland pulled him away had to drag him back to camp screaming and crying.

He starts sobbing loudly grabbing onto the railing looking down below. Wondering if he jumps could he possibly just end it? It’s a good three Stories. He knows he would be throwing his life away but would that really matter it’s not anymore was going to miss him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real( also suicide warning damn it sebby!)

The cold night air drifted by as Sebastian contemplated his next decision. He was sitting on the railing inches away to putting an end to his miserable life. He tapped once or twice on the metal looking down below. The ground almost calling to him in a way, He takes out his last pack of cigarettes. He was gonna try and quit a while ago but...He lights it taking a drag and feeling the warm burning sensation that always melted his nerves.

He exhales blowing the smoke into the night air. This was it...in a few moments all his troubles would disappear, like the smoke in the wind. He goes to his pocket in the inside of his shirt taking out a worn out but well taken care of picture. The only one he had, he stares at it with a broken heart waves of sadness washed over him , and he felt something wet and cold slide down his cheek. He wipes away the tears angrily,”I’m coming to join you...wherever you are bro... I’m sorry I’ve tried I got nothing left for me here...I know you said to live your life...But how can I live if you’re not here? You were the only person in my life...and now you’re gone...What am I supposed to do?! Live in pain knowing the one thing that kept me happy and not lonely is gone! I don’t care anymore I’ve lived long enough...I tried you can at least give me that right...?” Just as he was about to let go, he heard him.”Sebastian...No” he froze and clutched the picture to his Chest hard.

“No...You’re dead” He whispers before turning his teary gaze to see Dieter sitting right by him except he didn’t look right...

Dieter smiles softly at his friend taking a hand and ever so gently moving a few tears. Sebastian shakes his head and falls from the railing but luckily onto walk way. He backs up looking as if he had saw a ghost. Which he had it got off the railing and approached him and happy but sad expression plastered on his face.

“NO! Stay back! It’s not you! Why? Please...Stop...” He whispers and almost breaks down as arms circle around him embracing him in a loving hug. He feels so real....so close he reaches a hand out and it meats solid flesh but it felt off. He didn’t care though and hugged his best friend dearly.  
“Please...why now? Why did you come back?”Sebastian asks in soft, frail voice. 

Dieter says nothing for a long time seeming to not want to answer.”Seb...I came back to stop you...I’m not going to let you kill yourself!”

Sebastian looked at Dieter with anger and pushed him away.”That’s it? THATS FUCKING IT?” He screams, Dieter looks taken aback but composes himself.

“Sebastian, Wha-“ He cuts him off.”No! I don’t fucking care! You don’t understand! What it’s been like you asshole!” He puts a finger on his chest and pushes him.

“You have the balls, To try and and stop me when over the past year I’ve been in complete and utter hell?! Hell fucking no! I thought you would understand how I feel! How I-“ He feels a solid punch knock him flat on his back.

He looks up surprised, not having expected it. Dieter looked enraged but also disappointed.

“Sebastian.” Dieter says strained.”I know how you feel...Ok? I get it... I know you miss me we were very, very close friends...I miss you so much ok? I may be dead but I miss you I want you with me ,but I know deep down I have to wait and you have to move on.”  
Dieter had started shedding heavy tears his face morphing into despair.  
“I love you! You idiot...ok!?” He yells  
“And I don’t want to see you die before your time! It hurts so fucking much to see you with...” he shuts up going over to the railing turning his back.

“And That brings me to the other point...What’s Walter gonna do if you’re gone...Hmmm?”

Sebastian sits up a displeased look.”He’ll be fine...Besides he doesn’t need me and would be better off without me! He probably doesn’t even want me around anymore, after I left him...” Dieter turns and gives him a look like he’s a idiot.

“Sebastian! Why can’t you ever let yourself be happy!? Do you not see the way he looks at you? Do you not see him trying to help you as you are him? Do you even understand what the consequences will be if you continue down this path?” He yells and grabbing him by the collar and pushing him onto the hard and unforgiving wall.

Sebastian struggles.”I don’t see a problem! He’ll be fine! I don’t need him and he doesn’t need me! I want to be with you! I don’t want anyone else! I don’t care ! I don’t fucking care don’t you get it?! Why can’t I just be with you?”

He sobs miserably and tries clutching onto him.  
“I-I loved you...” he hiccups.  
“Why...can’t I just be with you.” He breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Whining and screaming.

Dieter frowns sadly before sitting down with him in his lap. Trying to comfort his friend.”I’m sorry...It’s ok...I promise things are going to work out...as long as you don’t give up...Don’t give up on him....”

Sebastian looks up at his friend through teary eyes and he sniffles. Dieter only smiles softly before taking his shirt and cleaning him up before kissing his forehead softly.”I promise it’ll all work out...and I know I shouldn’t tell you this but...If you do decide to take your life...You should know the consequences it’ll have...”

He states bluntly leaving Sebastian utterly quiet.”Sebastian...if you continue down this path...Walter will also die...”

Sebastian looks stunned but gives a straight face shaking his head.  
“You’re just saying things he’d never-!”

Dieter puts a hand over his mouth.”He will...once he finds out you died nonetheless did it after the fight you had...He’ll blame himself, it’ll eat at him, feed him lies...at first he’ll try, he’ll cry and mourn your lost and go on with his life, but he won’t it’ll just be another memory for him but eventually all the little stuff will happen. He’ll look forward to you coming and then promptly realize you’re not before breaking down... and eventually not going anymore. Preferring to stay home and lay around emotionally and physically Drained , the only thing keeping him happy are his cat and friend...but you know his friend will leave him because of his behavior and how he can’t have that around his daughter...and won’t you know it the last thing that will keep him going dies because he’d left the door open and she ended up being pushed off the railing by some little child and into traffic and he blamed himself...That’s when it will be the final straw and he’ll follow in your path and be found rope around his neck...Do you want that? Do you want him to die?”

Sebastian sits in silence his body gone cold and a pit in his chest.”It...” he barely whispers.

Dieter only looks at him sadly.” I’m afraid it will...If you don’t let go...If you force yourself to be alone...” he trails a caring hand across his cheek.”Tell me...Do you love him?”  
Sebastian sits in silence but looks down.”Yes...” he whispers, before hugging his friend.”But I love you...” Dieter sighs and kisses his friend softly before parting.”I love you too...But you have too move on...and talk for once in your life about how you feel...” he then sighs before getting up.”The choice is yours and I can’t stop you...” He stands by the railing with a sorry look.”You can either jump and you and me can move on...or...” He looks too a familiar door pointing.”You can go back and fix this! There’s still time but not much...” he pleads.

 

“What do you-?” he’s cut off

“Sebastian...you’re on the edge of life and death right now!” He stresses eyes filled with sadness 

“Wha-“

“Sebastian you jumped...but it didn’t kill you at least not yet...It’s the only reason I’m able to be here to speak with you.”

Sebastian gasps.”But I...”

“It only feels that way, but it’s true...”

Sebastian falls laying on the way breathing heavily, shaking his head.”No! No! I-I-“

I’m afraid so...we’re running out of time at this rate you won’t be savable...and the choice will be made either way...” he says with a sigh.

Sebastian looks conflicted looking at Dieter with hopeful eyes before turning towards the door. Realizing that he can’t do this anymore and that he must move on.

Dieter smiles softly when he sees his friend has reached a decision and when Dieter walks over to him hugging him giving him a goodbye kiss before walking towards the door giving one last sigh looking over to see Dieter give him a happy smile and waving him off.”Goodbye sebby, I hope to see your stupid ass around soon, but not too soon~” he laughs to which Sebastian responds with a middle finger giving him a hopeful smirk before opening the door and being washed in a blinding light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi woke up

He feels pain, it’s agonizing he tries to move but he feels restricted. He groans opening his eyes before shutting them again shaking his head.”Ughhh...wha...” He hears a steady beeping sound as everything comes into focus. He opens his more slowly everything becoming clearer.

He stares at cream colored walls before slowly glancing around strained. It was agonizing and he got a small headache. The room was bare and sterile. He analyzes himself noticing all the little wires and tubes connected to him. As well as multiple cast all over him. He can’t move his legs or arms; and everything feels wonky he lets out a groan as he puts his head down. He gives a regretful chuckle.”What the fuck, was I thinking...” he wishes he could punch himself but that’s a little difficult at the moment.

He hears a door open and a woman dressed in dark blue shirt and the usual attire Doctor attire waltz’s in looking over her documents. She then notices her patient is awake.”Aw Mr.Castellanos  
You’re awake...” Sebastian huffs indigently.  
“Yeah No Shit Sherlock...How long have I been out for?” The Doctor hardens their look before sighing.”3 weeks...” Sebastian nearly chokes his eyes widening, he shakes his head.”What!” 

The Doctor sighs softly setting down her clipboard and sets in her chair leaning back. She licks her lips before speaking.”You sustained Life threatening injuries. You almost died several times...it was come and go Mr.Castellanos, hell it’s a miracle you’re not brain dead or paralyzed. You fell 5 stories, you broke almost all your bones in your body. Luckily for you...you fell in a way that saved your spine and head...A few of your organs were damaged one of them had to be replaced. Luckily for you we found a match...or else you certainly would have passed.” She states before picking up her chart and checking over. Sebastian was still processing this information. Honestly couldn’t believe it, he’s been out for 3 fucking weeks....and then it hits him and he starts struggling. The Doctor gets up and promptly stops him.

“What are you doing?! Do you not understand how injured you are? You shouldn’t be trying too move you fool...!” She says in a condescending tone

Sebastian growls angrily.”I can’t just fucking stay here, I gotta go!”

The Doctor looks at him crazily.”Are you nuts?! Did you not hear me?! You nearly died and are injured beyond belief! It’s a bloody miracle you’re alive...Whatever you need to do can wait, because we can’t discharge you until you can at least walk out of here or until a close family member can come and get you! So you need to calm down!” She stresses.”You wouldn’t even be able to walk almost everything in you body is literally broken...You’re probably not gonna be able to walk for at least another month, maybe two.”

Sebastian chokes in absolute shock his body trembling.”I can’t wait that long...I can’t afford to! I need to...to...” He starts getting teary eyed.  
“....” the Doctor sighs.”Whatever you need to do must wait..You have to rest...it’s the only way you will get better...”

Sebastian sighs unhappily leaning back with a distraught look. Realizing there’s nothing he can do and he’ll have to wait wether he likes it or not. The Doctor sighs and calmly collects herself realizing he’s giving in.

“I’m glad you understand...Now I’ll have to take my leave but I’ll try and promise to make sure you can get out of here as soon as you can...”

Sebastian only looks away sadly not responding clearly just done with everything.

The Doctor shakes their head.”If you need me or a nurse use the call button it is on the side...Now if you’ll excuse me Mr-“

“Just go by my first name...” he says gruffly

The Doctor nods.”Well Sebastian...I’ll be on my way now...I’ll be back later tomorrow for a few test...” the Doctor the gathers up her things and leaves.

Sebastian only sits in silence with a downcast look, wishing he could get up and leave he needs to talk with Walter. He can’t believe it’s been this long. He wonders what exactly has happened to the poor fucker since he made his costly mistake. He hopes he’s alright and he promises himself that when he gets out of here he’s gonna talk with him and make things right...He fucked up, He knows that now....He looks up at the empty ceiling breathing softly.

He shakes his head, before letting out a chuckle as he thinks about his time in the coma and his talk with Dieter.”Oh Dieter...” it actually doesn’t hurt to talk about him anymore but it still stings. He kinda wonders if it was actually him...Maybe it was his subconscious tricking him into living...But he laughs.”No too stupid and that punch...God...I’m gonna return the favor when I see you again...you little bitch...” he laughs as he can imagine him rolling his eyes.

He half smiles.”I promise you though,I will fix this even if it kills me...” he shakes his head at his wording.”and who knows maybe when it’s our time we can all be together...but not the cat...Just no...that bastard can stay in kitty heaven for all I care...or hell that bastard is a bloody demon...”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi gets out of hospital-

It had been a good two months before the hospital could let Sebastian go. He was sitting up in his bed for the first time in forever and had actually been able too go to the bathroom all by himself for fucking once. It’d been so stressful these past weeks but worth it nonetheless as he was finally being discharged.

The door open and none other then the good doctor herself showed, with a warm smile a few sheets in her hand.Just have to sign a few things and get your prescription and then you’re free...”

Sebastian gave a heathy smile, before finishing up there business, after he hands off the papers to her. She places them to the side after organizing them. She shifts and hands him his prescription. He takes it and stuffs it in his pocket. They both discuss what and how he’s supposed to take it after that they get up and shake hands.

“Thank you Doc...I owe you a lot.”

She laughs softly.”You owe me nothing making others better is just what I do...although please no more jumping off of buildings and actually fix your problems...I know you may not want to hear this but,I’ve noticed you need to start opening up a bit more, about everything I know you may not want to but it’s for the best, and don’t push people away...Most want to help you...but the whole Tough guy act just ain’t gonna cut it.

Sebastian nods.”I know I’m gonna work on it...I’m gonna get better, I need to over the past months I’ve been thinking, and I need to start, I need to actually give things a chance. Like opening up in therapy...I know I fucking screwed up...I shouldn’t of done what I did to him...He deserves better, but even if we can’t be together...I’ll still try to hopefully be his friend...If he’ll let me...” He finishes seriously

The Doctor smiles softly at him and pats his back, before handing him a slip of paper. He looks at it confused.”If you ever want to talk...I’m always willing to listen no matter what...” Sebastian gives a half smile before nodding and putting it in his pocket.

They exchanged one more word before they go there separate ways. Sebastian with a determined but hopeful look, the first thing he’s doing is buying himself something different to wear and a gift or two. He’s gonna try and make it up too him. He just hopes he’s not too late it’s been forever since he’s seen him he hopes the guy has been doing well...

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh well this story was made for fun xd I don’t really know what to say
> 
> Walter belongs to my Friend Galionne  
> Sebastian belongs to me-


End file.
